The New Age
by Serein and Petrichor
Summary: RotBTD fan fiction! Torali as Merida, Flynn as Hiccup, Angelina as Rapunzel, Cale as Jack Frost. Extra characters thrown in for fun ;) Here the big four are myths and legends, with the goal of saving their own kind and living freely among humans.


After spending a year in the goal cells of Cornorin, the banished monsters of myths and legends were beginning to get restless. Torali Hamlyn was getting angrier and angrier as the days had gradually merged into weeks and then months. They were fed mere scraps, just enough to keep them alive, but little enough to remind them of their new found station. The cells were dark, made of cold, damp stone, infused with the essence of magic, binding all powers the monsters had; which added further insult to injury.

Torali spent most of her time hanging upside down from a metal bar on the roof of the cell, eyes closed, deep in thought. Lately the cell opposite to hers had become occupied by a timid blonde girl, who had recently sunk to new lows of pitiful sobbing, holding her knees tightly to her chest as she wept in the far corner of the cell. Torali had taken an instant dislike to the girl. She seemed weak, hardly a monster at all.

Torali jumped down from the bar and rolled her shoulders, her spine making a satisfying click in the process. It was then that her highly trained ears picked up the first sound; footsteps upstairs. Torali took a step forward and leaned her head forward to look through the bars of her cell without having to touch them. At that moment, the steel door at the far end of the corridor opened and let in bright light from the outside world. In the doorway, Torali could just make out a pair of skinny pale feet in tattered brown trousers. Torali felt a smile flicker onto her face at the recognition of just whose feet they were. The feet slowly walked down the corridor towards Toralis' cell, meaning she could see gradually more and more of her friend. He still wore the same dark brown belt to hold up his trousers, although it seemed to be on a tighter hole than when she had last seen him. The familiar blue shirt came into view, covered by the comfortable brown cloak. Next came his face, and Torali had to act quickly to mask the gasp that came out of her. He had been handsome when she had last seen him, and although he still had the look of a handsome man on him, his cheeks were far more hollow than before, and his eyes looked to be slightly deeper in their sockets. A purple shadow lingered painfully under his weary blue eyes and his smile was joyful, but there was no familiar glint in his eyes.

Torali attempted to reach through the bars to touch her friend, but the tips of her fingers were burned by the invisible shield between them. Her friend shook his head at her and beckoned for a surly looking guard, who walked slowly forward, clutching a key tightly. Clearly he did not wish to open the door, but orders are orders. The barred door swung open with a creak and Torali's friend held out his hand. Torali took it and stepped gracefully out, her head held high. Once out, she embraced her friend tightly. He was the same height as her, a lofty 6ft 3inches, and as cold to the touch as ever. The familiarity was oddly comforting, but she did not allow the guard to see her joy.  
"Cale" she whispered gently, leaning back and cupping his face with her hands.

The link between them now reconnected, the two were now free to talk via telekinesis, and quickly utilised this skill.  
 _I've missed you, Torali. We all have._ Cale thought, his left eye glazing over slightly as he fought back his happiness.  
 _As I have missed you._ Torali smiled.  
Cale held out his arm for her; _Shall we go?_ He smiled silently at his oldest friend. She smiled and took his arm, allowing him to lead her. Her lack of food had made her weak, and without her magic she had barely the strength to walk. Cale supported her, doing well not to show it to either the guards or any of the other prisoners. They walked slowly down the corridor to the door and walked straight through. Torali squinted in the bright light that she had not seen for a year. She hadn't missed it.

Cale led her gently through to the courtyard. It was huge, the equivalent of several football fields. Octagonal in shape, each side had a huge steel door, much like the one the two had just exited through.  
 _How many are here now?  
Over five hundred. _Cale replied silently, pain in his words.  
 _How many are ours?  
One hundred and five. _Cale answered. Torali glanced up at her friend. Although telekinesis allowed the two to communicate verbally in silence, Cales' facial expression betrayed his mind.  
Pairs of guards marched along each wall, grim faced and carrying a variety of weapons. In the centre of the courtyard was a platform with a flat, hip height pillar. They moved steadily towards the platform, flanked on both sides by guards. They stepped onto the platform and one of the guards swiped his identity card over the flat top of the pillar. The platform stirred, and then began to sink into the ground. They descended lower into the ground until they reached a smart looking foyer, which contrasted heavily with the dim, dank surroundings that had surrounded Torali during her time in the above level.

Cale and Torali walked through the foyer with their heads held high, making sure to never look at any of the humans. They walked through a large archway and out onto a small dusty trail beside the base of a colossal snow topped mountain. As soon as they were past the threshold of the archway, stones crumbled from the top and sides of the mountain and covered the hole, leaving the humans and their fellow monsters buried once more within the belly of the mountain.

Torali sighed in obvious relief. She looked up and was faced with trees on every side of her. A path led forward into the sea of trees, but she could only see about a hundred metres in before the path and the trees were plunged into darkness. _How are we getting home?_ She asked softly. Cale snapped his fingers and the sound of hooves crashing on the stone and dirt path filled the air. A black coach with black horses and black harnesses swung around a tree and careered straight towards them. The driver pulled hard on the reins and the horses spluttered and skidded on the pebbles before coming to a stop in front of them. Torali stepped forward, and stroked the muzzle of the nearest horse. The horse spluttered and stamped its feet, the other steed following suit.  
"They seem keen to leave?" Torali questioned. Cale strode over to the side of the coach and opened the door, beckoning her in.  
"The magic field doesn't just cover the jail. It covers a circumference of half a mile around the mountain. The longer we stay here, the longer it will take for our magic to return to us." Cale replied solemnly.  
Torali stepped away from the horse and quickly to the side of the coach.  
"Well we'd better get going then, hadn't we?" She smiled. Cale returned the smile and helped her into the coach. He glanced up at the driver.  
"Moonlight Falls, George." He grinned.  
George nodded silently and looked forwards once more as Cale stepped into the coach. With one flick of the reins, the horses jumped a couple of times before slamming their hooves onto the floor, pulling the coach forwards with surprising strength. They broke into a steady trot which progressed into a canter and then a speedy gallop, flicking stones up into the air as they charged along the rough path into the surrounding forest.


End file.
